


First Impressions

by SerenitySky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles snuck into the police car to ask Derek about his sister, he got slightly distracted and his mind wandered places he wasn't expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Stiles was determined. Ever since all of this freaky werewolf stuff started happening he had never been more excited or hyperactive. To think, when Scott had been showing the first symptoms of his bite Stiles had been right when he said Scott might be suffering from lycanthropy... 

Maybe he would be have to start being more careful about the jokes he made. 

Now, he and Scott had found a body—well the other half of one at least— _and_ got the murderer caught by the police. He considered it to be a job well done, all in a day's work. He just had a couple more questions for the Wolfman and he would be satisfied. Probably. Maybe. 

He watched as Derek was loaded into the police cruiser, still looking as creepy as ever and doing that 'glare of death' thing with his face. Casually, as the rest of the police team continued to investigate the crime scene, Stiles strode over to the car. He peered around the corner of the house to make sure none of the officers saw him and glanced back quickly at Scott before sneaking into the passenger side of the cruiser. 

“Okay,” he began as he turned to face Derek in the backseat, “just so you know, I'm not afraid of you.” 

A glare and silence was all he received in reply. Stiles, when he entered, had placed one hand on the metal grate that separated the arrested from the officers, but he had a sudden impulse to pull it away. He kept it there however, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. Besides, Derek was handcuffed, it wasn't like there was anything he could do to him like that. That glare was also starting to get kind of annoying too, although...it was a little bit hot, the way he looked so frustrated and wanting to get out of this mess, to be in complete control and power but not being able to do anything about it because he was in restraints and helpless to the one who held him captive and— 

Yeah Stiles was going to stop that train of thought _right now_. There was _nothing_ arousing about someone with a dominant personality suddenly subdued against his will— _DAMN IT_. Oh god, is he staring? He's totally staring. He needed to get back to business and come up with something else to say so that Derek didn't think something was up. 

“Okay, maybe I am.” _Smooth Stilinski, smooth_. 

He tried again: “Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed...she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that.” 

He licked his lips nervously. “Is that why you killed her?” 

Derek had remained silent since Stiles had gotten in the car, but kind of to Stiles' surprise, he actually answered his question. 

“Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?” 

Okay, he evaded the question but he at least said something. How was Scott a problem though? He was going through werewolf puberty, they just had to figure some stuff out that's all. 

Stiles leaned back slightly as he listened. 

“When he shifts in the field what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on?” 

Well, maybe Mr. Big Bad Wolf had a bit of a point. Though, Stiles couldn't help but notice how Derek talked, how he was so authoritative in the way he spoke, like he was used to giving out orders. He swallowed. 

“I can't stop him from playing, but you can.” 

Derek leaned closer so if not for the grate he would almost be nose to nose with Stiles. He lowered his voice ever so slightly. 

“And trust me...you want to.” 

The way he said those last three words, how he flickered his gaze subtly over Stiles, it made his brain short-circuit. Oh in just a bit of a different setting that would have a much stronger effect over him. To see those hazel eyes filled with lust hovering over him, raking their gaze down his body, and he could almost hear that controlling voice telling him to beg for it, to plead to the stronger man. 

_'…you want to.'_

And hell if that was a series of images Stiles was prepared for. He could feel his arousal pressing tightly against the fabric of his pants and he was just grateful that his jacket was mostly able to cover it up. He just hoped that there was no colour on his face that could give away his thoughts because his mouth wasn't doing a good job at formulating words and continuing and all-is-well facade at the moment and he couldn't tear his gaze away from Derek's. 

He did not have to worry for long though because Stiles was suddenly and painfully yanked from his stunned state and the police cruiser to be confronted with his father. 

_Well shit..._


End file.
